Melebihi Sebuah Ekspektasi
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Pre-Hogwarts. Draco sangat tidak ingin memikirkan sampai kapan ia harus hidup seperti ini; hidup dengan ekspektasi tinggi dari ayahnya. Mungkinkah suatu saat nanti ia bisa melebihi ekspektasi laki-laki itu terhadapnya? Untuk DRACO DAY 2013.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belong to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

.

**Melebihi Sebuah Ekspektasi**

© Neshvidha

Untuk DRACO DAY 2013

.

"Seorang Malfoy tidak boleh menangis hanya karena sebuah hal kecil seperti itu."

Draco seketika terdiam. Kedua matanya melebar di tengah air mata yang sewaktu-waktu akan tumpah. Tubuhnya tersentak pelan mendengar nada dingin dari ayahnya—Lucius Malfoy—serta tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata abu-abu laki-laki itu. Kedua bibirnya masih bergetar pelan. Ia bahkan harus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam cegukan yang ingin keluar. Ia beringsut menjauhi sosok ayahnya namun tangan Lucius Malfoy jauh lebih cepat; menahan bahu kecilnya.

"Bangun, Draco."

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti perintah ayahnya. Ia perlahan bangkit dari posisinya yang tengah terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia terlalu takut untuk menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Namun keputusan itu bukanlah keputusan yang benar. Sepasang mata abu-abunya segera saja menemukan tubuh tidak bernyawa dari burung hantu miliknya yang tergolek tidak bergerak di atas lantai.

Draco kembali merasakan pandangannya mengabur kala matanya kembali terasa panas akibat air mata yang ingin keluar. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terisak walau beberapa saat kemudian ketakutan kembali menggerogotinya setelah merasakan Lucius Malfoy mendongakkan dagunya dengan paksa sehingga membuat anak laki-laki itu menatap sepasang mata dingin ayahnya.

"Berhenti. Menangis." Nada suara Lucius Malfoy memang terdengar menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Tapi di balik itu, Draco tahu ayahnya sedang marah. "Apa kau dengar, Draco?"

Ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala karena terlalu takut jika memberikan tanggapan lain akan membuat kemarahan ayahnya lebih besar dari ini. Draco dengan cepat mengusap bekas air mata dengan ujung lengan jubahnya. Matanya masih terasa perih tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan semua itu.

"Jangan memperlihatkan sikap seperti ini lagi di depanku atau di depan siapapun," kata Lucius lagi masih dengan nada suara dingin yang mampu membuatnya tidak bergeming. "Seorang Malfoy tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, _Father_," Draco kecil menjawab. Begitu ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi, ia tidak membuang waktunya. Dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh dan berlari menuju pintu terdekat sebelum Lucius mengatakan hal lain kepadanya. Ia bahkan tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri untuk menatap burung hantu peliharaannya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia tidak ingin kembali menangis dan membuat ayahnya marah.

Draco tidak akan pernah lupa mengenai kejadian hari ini dimana ia menemukan burung hantu peliharaannya—hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya ketika menginjak usia lima tahun—terbujur kaku dan tidak bernyawa di luar pintu manornya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada burung hantunya. Ia hanya tahu binatang itu sudah mati.

Tentu saja Draco merasa sedih. Ia menangis dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras. Burung hantu itu—Apollo—adalah satu-satunya hewan peliharaan yang dimilikinya. Ia sudah merawat Apollo sejak usianya lima tahun. Ia bahkan harus berjanji kepada ibunya untuk bersungguh-sungguh merawat Apollo sebelum wanita itu membelikan burung hantu tersebut.

Dan sekarang, ketika Apollo mati, Draco bahkan tidak bisa menguburkan burung hantu itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Ayahnya pasti sudah memerintahkan salah satu peri rumah untuk membuang Apollo ke suatu tempat.

Draco terkadang membenci ayahnya. Ia benci ketika laki-laki itu memaksakan kehendak kepadanya. Dulu Draco pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya sangat beruntung karena terlahir sebagai seorang Malfoy. Keluarganya sangat mempunyai pengaruh di dunia sihir dan Kementerian. Ayahnya adalah seorang pejabat Kementerian sekaligus mempunyai pengaruh penting di Hogwarts. Keluarganya pun mempunyai hubungan dengan keluarga-keluarga penyihir berdarah murni lain seperti Nott, Greengrass, dan Parkinson.

Bukan hanya itu saja. Sejak ia mengetahui mengenai sejarah sihir, Draco sudah tahu peran ayahnya ketika Pangeran Kegelapan berkuasa. Lucius Malfoy memang menolak mengakui keterlibatannya dengan Pangeran Kegelapan tapi Draco sangat tahu bahwa ayahnya mempunyai kedudukan penting di Lingkaran Dalam para Pelahap Maut.

Dan hal itu membuatnya juga mempunyai pengaruh di antara anak-anak Pelahap Maut seperti Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, dan Vincent Crabbe. Ketiga orang itu selalu mengikutinya seperti kumpulan anak-anak ayam.

Hidup menjadi pewaris keluarga Malfoy memang menyenangkan. Draco tidak menyangkal hal itu. Ia merasa senang atas perhatian yang diberikan karena status dirinya. Walau demikian, ada kalanya Draco tidak menyukai apa yang dimilikinya sekarang terlebih apa yang bisa dilakukan Lucius Malfoy kepadanya.

Lucius Malfoy selalu menginginkannya untuk bersikap sempurna di hadapan orang lain. Ekspektasi Lucius Malfoy terhadapnya sangatlah besar. Laki-laki itu sangat tidak akan menerima jika ia memperlihatkan kelemahan hanya karena sesuatu yang sederhana. Ia selalu didikte untuk bertindak layaknya seorang pewaris. Ia bahkan tidak diijinkan untuk sekadar bersikap sebagai seorang anak-anak pada umumnya.

Laki-laki itu hanya ingin seorang penerus yang sempurna.

Draco terkadang membenci semua itu namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia sejak lama tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan ayahnya jika ia tidak menuruti setiap perkataan laki-laki itu. Draco pun masih ingat apa yang pernah dilakukan Lucius Malfoy kepadanya saat ia membuat ulah di Pesta Yule yang diselenggarakan di _Malfoy_ _Manor_.

Saat itu Draco baru berusia enam tahun. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, ia mengambil tongkat sihir milik ibunya dan berencana menggunakan benda itu untuk memamerkan kemampuannya di hadapan Theodore Nott serta Pansy. Ia hanya tidak menyangka jika ternyata keinginannya untuk menyihir hiasan di pohon Natal akan membuat pesta ayahnya menjadi kacau. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk meledakkan pohon Natal dan membuat serpihan-serpihan hiasan di pohon itu beterbangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan membuat undangan yang kebanyakan berasal dari Kementerian panik.

Tentu saja ayahnya sangat marah. Laki-laki itu tidak membuang waktu untuk mengurungnya di dalam kamar. Lucius Malfoy tidak mengijinkan siapapun menemuinya—termasuk ibunya sendiri—hanya peri rumah yang diperkenankan untuk masuk ke kamarnya membawakan makanan tiga kali sehari. Selama satu minggu Draco terkurung di dalam kamarnya. Ayahnya juga melarangnya untuk menggunakan sapu terbang dan bermain bersama teman-temannya.

"... Draco, _dear_?"

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu terhenyak menyadari keberadaan ibunya yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia dengan segera mengusap air mata yang kembali menetes dengan ujung selimut sebelum menatap wanita berparas cantik di hadapannya. Narcissa Malfoy terlihat begitu anggun dengan jubah penyihir yang melekat di tubuh langsing dan tinggi wanita itu.

"_Mother_," Draco berbisik pelan; mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kauinginkan, _Mother_?"

Ibunya tidak segera menjawab. Draco hanya mengamati dalam diam ketika wanita itu mendudukkan diri di ujung tempat tidur, meraih tangan kanannya, dan meremasnya pelan. Ia mengernyit melihat apa yang dilakukan ibunya.

"Berhenti menangisi apa yang sudah terjadi," kata ibunya. Raut wajah wanita itu datar seolah-olah tanpa ekspresi. "Jangan sampai ayahmu melihat kau masih menangis karena Apollo."

Draco sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar pendapat yang sama dari seorang Narcissa Malfoy. Ibunya adalah seorang wanita keturunan Darah-Murni dari keluarga Black. Sama seperti ayahnya, ibunya juga dididik untuk bersikap layaknya seorang keturunan Darah-Murni yang selalu bisa menjaga sikap di hadapan siapapun. Draco mungkin akan terkejut jika ibunya justru menyuruhnya untuk mengeluarkan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini; menyuruhnya untuk menangis sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Ayo, Draco," ibunya berkata. Draco mendongakkan kepala menyadari jika saat ini wanita berambut pirang panjang itu sudah menegakkan tubuh dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. "Kita akan pergi ke _Diagon_ _Alley_. Aku akan membelikanmu hadiah ulang tahun untukmu."

Ah, hadiah. Draco sungguh tidak ingat jika besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Padahal, sejak seminggu lalu ia sudah menantikan hari itu; hari di mana ia akan mendapatkan banyak hadiah yang diinginkannya. Tentu saja ia tidak hanya mengharapkan hadiah dari orang tuanya tapi juga dari beberapa 'teman-teman' yang setiap tahun tidak pernah lupa mengirimkan hadiah untuknya.

Dan karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan keadaan Apollo, Draco sampai melupakan hal itu. Bukankah kemarin ibunya sudah mengatakan akan mengajaknya membeli hadiah?

Segera saja kematian burung hantu peliharaannya tidak lagi terasa menyakitkan hingga membuatnya bersedih. Draco dengan cepat turun dari tempat tidurnya, menyambut uluran tangan ibunya, dan mengikuti wanita itu ke perapian terdekat. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di _Diagon_ _Alley_ dengan menggunakan bubuk _floo_ ke _Leaky_ _Cauldron_.

Keramaian dari penyihir-penyihir yang mengenakan jubah panjang dan topi runcing tinggi adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya setiap kali pergi ke _Diagon_ _Alley_. Draco segera mendapati dirinya berjalan menembus keramaian para penyihir di sekitarnya dan mencuri pandang ke arah jendela di toko yang berjejer sepanjang jalan. Kepalanya secara otomatis sudah menciptakan daftar barang-barang yang diinginkannya kali ini. Mungkin jika beruntung, ibunya bisa membelikannya sebuah sapu terbang baru. Draco sempat mendengar jika ada model sapu terbang yang belum lama ini dikeluarkan.

Draco tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi senang di wajahnya saat langkah kaki kecilnya membawa ke sebuah toko peralatan Quidditch di mana dari etalase di toko itu tengah dipajang sebuah sapu terbang. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat gembira bercampur kagum mengamati _Nimbus_ _2000_ yang terlihat mengilap di bawah sinar matahari siang itu.

Dan Draco sungguh berharap ibunya akan membelikan sapu terbang itu untuknya.

Tapi kenyataan berkata berbeda. Narcissa Malfoy tidak membelikan _Nimbus_ _2000_ untuknya. Wanita itu tidak berpikir bahwa sapu terbang dan Quidditch adalah sesuatu yang cocok untuk anak laki-laki akan menginjak usia sebelas tahun. Narcissa Malfoy justru membelikannya hewan peliharaan lain—seekor burung hantu elang berbulu gelap yang terlihat gagah—untuknya.

"Kau akan segera pergi ke Hogwarts, Draco," ibunya berujar setelah menyerahkan sangkar berisi hewan peliharaan baru kepadanya. "Aku tidak ingin kau sampai harus menggunakan burung hantu sekolah untuk mengirimkan surat kepadaku atau ayahmu. Burung hantu ini jauh lebih cepat."

Draco memilih untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu. Pikirannya lebih tertuju mengenai apa yang disampaikan ibunya. Tentu saja Draco tidak lupa bahwa sebentar lagi ia pasti akan menerima surat pertamanya dari Hogwarts. Besok ia akan berusia sebelas tahun; usia di mana ia akan pergi ke Hogwarts saat bukan September tiba. Draco sungguh tidak sabar menunggu surat dari Hogwarts tiba.

"Apa ... apa kaupikir Harry Potter juga akan pergi ke Hogwarts, _Mother_?"

Pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu tidak bisa mencegah pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari bibirnya. Sejak dulu ia sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan Harry Potter. Dari cerita di buku-buku sejarah dunia sihir Draco tidak pernah tidak menemukan nama itu. Nama Harry Potter selalu ditemukannya bersama nama Dia-yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut. Sejak pertama kalinya mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan jatuhnya kekuasaan Pangeran Kegelapan pun Draco sudah menganggap bahwa sosok Harry Potter pastilah sosok yang hebat.

Siapa yang tidak berpikir demikian setelah tahu bahwa Harry Potter mampu mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan bahkan sejak masih bayi? Siapapun tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan sebelum ini, bukan? Jadi pasti dapat dipastikan jika Harry Potter adalah penyihir yang hebat.

"Mungkin," ibunya berkata; menjawab pertanyaannya. "Bagaimanapun juga orang tua Harry Potter dulunya adalah murid Hogwarts."

Senyum merekah di wajahnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Ia semakin merasakan antusiasme ketika membayangkan bertemu dengan Harry Potter. Ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana dirinya akan berteman dengan anak laki-laki itu. Tentu saja mereka akan berteman. Tidak ada yang pernah menolak uluran tangan seorang Draco Malfoy sebelum ini.

Draco tahu ayahnya tidak akan keberatan jika ia mulai berteman dengan sang pahlawan dunia sihir. Justru Lucius Malfoy-lah yang menyuruhnya berteman dengan anak-anak dari keluarga penting di Hogwarts. Ia bisa berteman dengan siapa saja kecuali para Darah-Lumpur atau Darah-Pengkhianat seperti keluarga Weasley misalnya.

Untuk hal itu, Draco sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lagi pula, untuk apa dirinya harus membuang waktu dengan Darah-Pengkhianat dan Darah-Lumpur, bukan?

Yeah. Seorang Draco Malfoy tidak akan merendahkan dirinya sampai seperti itu.

Ketika kembali ke Malfoy Manor, antusiasme bercampur rasa senang atas hadiah-hadiah yang dibelikan ibunya perlahan menguap begitu sepasang mata abu-abunya menemukan sosok Lucius Malfoy yang berdiri tidak jauh dari perapian. Senyum di wajahnya dengan perlahan memudar setelah sepasang warna mata yang sama dengannya itu menatapnya dengan dingin. Draco dengan cepat beringsut menjauh; menyembunyikan setengah tubuhnya di balik tubuh Narcissa. Dalam diam ia mendengarkan perbincangan kedua orang tuanya.

Lucius Malfoy sedang tidak terlihat senang. Suasana hati laki-laki itu jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan tadi pagi. Draco mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan kemarahan yang dengan cepat terkumpul di dalam dirinya setelah mendengar bagaimana Lucius tidak pernah mengijinkan Narcissa membawanya ke _Diagon_ _Alley_ walau tujuan mereka ke sana adalah untuk membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya.

"Dia seharusnya berada di ruang belajar sekarang dan bukannya bersenang-senang di luar sana, Cissy," Lucius berkata sambil mengalihkan perhatian kepada dirinya. "Dia masih harus belajar untuk menjadi seorang pewaris yang baik."

Draco sangat tahu ibunya tidak akan bisa membantah kata-kata Lucius. Narcissa adalah wanita yang akan menuruti apapun yang dikatakan laki-laki itu. Ia tidak terkejut mendapati ibunya menggumamkan permintaan maaf dalam suara yang nyaris berbisik sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Draco memilih untuk tetap diam. Sudah cukup kemarahan ayahnya sejak tadi pagi.

"Ayo, Draco," Lucius memanggilnya. "Ikut aku."

Segera saja Draco menemukan dirinya duduk atas kursi berlengan dengan tumpukan buku tebal di depannya sembari mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Lucius. Beberapa kali laki-laki itu melemparkan pertanyaan untuk sekadar memastikan ia mendengarkan setiap kata-kata dari Lucius.

Draco sungguh membenci saat di mana ayahnya mendiktenya untuk menjadi seorang calon pewaris keluarga Malfoy. Bukankah ia baru berumur sepuluh tahun? Tidakkah ia diijinkan untuk bersikap layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya? Draco mungkin tidak mengatakannya secara lantang dan tegas, tapi ia terkadang merasa iri dengan kehidupan anak-anak yang dilahirkan dari keluarga Darah-Campuran dan Darah-Lumpur. Setidaknya mereka tidak perlu harus belakar etiket dan tata krama untuk menjadi seorang penerus. _Hell_, mereka bahkan bisa bermain sesuka hati tanpa pernah memikirkan apa yang dijalaninya.

Draco sangat tidak ingin memikirkan sampai kapan ia harus hidup seperti ini; hidup dengan ekspektasi tinggi dari ayahnya. Mungkinkah suatu saat nanti ia bisa melebihi ekspektasi terhadap dirinya dan membuat Lucius Malfoy menyunggingnya senyum penuh kebanggaan? Ataukah sebaliknya, ia bahkan tidak bisa mencapai ekspektasi itu? Draco tidak tahu. Ia bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

**The end**

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review

**~Nesh**


End file.
